User blog:Flyer1560/Jailbreak Faction Stories: Part 1
Lunar Military Corperation or best called Lunar Corp is an private military security corporation created by Eric [REDACTED]. who is the owner and founder of this corperation he was born in REDACTED in Queens, New york, as sooner in his adulthood at age 24 he started the corperation in September 7th, in 2014 it was originally created as an prison security corperation at first operating in September 8th, 2014 in Seattle, WA in a rural area town nearby called Robloxia Prison . after a mass outbreak of prisoners in July 5th, 2018. The prison warden later fired the contractor of lunar corp to work at their prison going back to using State Prison Security instead. due to corruption, bribes out of jail, and abuseive shootings at prisoners. There later they were contracted by an prison called Redwood Prison this wasn't successful as the prison was having the same situations like the last prison in Robloxia Prison corruption, bribes out of jail, and abuseive shootings at prisoners, ect. The same as the last time it was the same corruption. Later in 2017 the United States banned them to operate in prisons again. So they decided to instead become an Private Military Security Corperation instead selling military grade products to Executives of Businesses and giving soldiers as security officers too. they've been going good and well with this new job of theirs guarding areas, and perventing criminals from starting heists. Now begins their new Era of military grade selling and security. But soon in December 22nd, 2018 they've been doing suspicous activity lately as in: dropping briefcases with money for no unknown reason and the criminals of jailbreak seen this as help to them and they question the corperation on why they are doing this, and in response they get this answer in response "That is classified info" Now the police of jailbreak are perventing these daily breifcase drops as it is an support for the criminals and fugitives they believe it is for. Later the business of Lunar Corp have been getting more profit lately as they sold many Military Heli's and Military products over the years and been planning more suspicous military activity plans as in February 5th, 2019 they allowed an maximum of 10 Breifcase Drops for 1 Token. Sooner more events happened with them as an passanger train has one of Lunar Corps Documents inside sooner the documents were leaked online which was an oof in the face for them. Luckily the Bussness has been getting more and more profit being the top powerful corperation in jailbreak and most feared they never thought this was ever going to work but it did! Now more plans will be featured for them sooner once they continue planning for some suspicous military activity. We never know what is going to happen soon with their plans of theirs but they might see some trouble soon if they continue this suspicous activity. Anyways that's about it for this story if you have an faction you want me to showcase then talk to me on my discord Goodbye! Category:Blog posts